warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
CrowClan
CrowClan is a dark Clan located in a jumble of briars, pine trees, and thistles. Almost all CrowClan cats are dark pelted with either black, brown, or dark ginger coats, but still some have lighter colors like light ginger and white. The majority of CrowClan cats have a dark personality, frightening many of the surrounding Clans. Allegiances: Leader: Crowstar: Beautiful, sleek black she-cat with frightening blue eyes and an icy gaze. (Cotton) Deputy: Darkwhisker: Black she-cat with scary green eyes that seem to know if someone is lying or not. (Cotton) Medicine Cat: Hollyfire: a short furred creamy brown she-cat with light amber eyes. (Meadow) Medicine Cat Apprentice: Leafpaw - Black she-cat with white paws and a white tipped tail and sharp blue eyes. (Bird) Warriors: Sootpelt: Black tom with light blue eyes. (Cotton) Dustfoot: Pretty black she-cat with dark yellow eyes. She has the power to make anyone do what she wants them to do. (Cotton) Apprentice; Flarepaw Nightwing - Dark gray she-cat with sky blue eyes. (Bird) Duskheart: Handsome jet black tom with startling blue eyes. Kind, loyal and smart. (Sugar) Rainclaw: Black tom with ice blue eyes. (Jade) Smoketail: Black tom with gray tail and dark green eyes. (Jade) Sparrowfeather - Big long-furred jet black Tom with half white tail and white paws. (Xain) Apprentices: Flarepaw - Snarky she-cat with a black pelt, and fiery amber eyes. (Bird) Rosepaw: Beautiful sleek gray she-cat with green eyes. Loving and smart. (Sugar) Queens: Ashpelt: Black she-cat with green eyes. (Cotton) Otterheart - Sleek dark gray she-cat. Mother of Sparrowfeather's kits. (Xain) Ashpelt's Kits: None yet. Otterheart's Kits: (4 Moons) Amberkit - Ginger she-kit with dark furred paws. (Xain) Sedgekit - Brown tabby she-kit with long whiskers. (Xain) Leopardkit - Gray Tom with black spots. (Xain) Stormkit - White Tom with stormy gray eyes. (Xain) Elders: None Dead Clan Cats: None yet. Roleplay: Archives.... ---- Crowstar's icy blue eyes scanned her Clan. Nothing ever went wrong in her Clan and she intended to keep it that way. Others were afraid of them. Crowstar's Clan was dark and dangerous, best not to be messed with, and that was how they liked it. They enjoyed striking fear into the very core of the three Clans around them. Crowstar was the darkest and the most dangerous one of them all with a beautiful spotless black pelt and icy blue eyes that sent shivers through her toughest of Warriors and her strongest Apprentices. Even Darkwhisker, her deputy, feared Crowstar. ... Darkwhisker cast her green eyes around camp. Most of the cats didn't talk to her and feared her. It was why Crowstar had picked her to be leader when she died. Darkwhisker was one to be feared, because she knew if you were lying or not. Those who attempted to lie to Darkwhisker were often never heard from again. If she was looking at someone's face while she was talking to them and they even said the faintest, smallest lie, Darkwhisker would be on them and make them pay. ... Sootpelt was one of the lower Warriors. As terrifying and dark as the CrowClan cats were, Sootpelt was normal by comparison. Of course, others still feared him and didn't question him, but around camp he was bossed around and put down like the weakest kit in the litter, which he hadn't been, but Sootpelt didn't mind. He felt his day would soon come. ... Dustfoot was one of the most feared cats in all the Clan. Her beautiful dark yellow eyes mesmorizing to anyone she meets. Dustfoot knew she was feared and used her ability to bend others to her will, a Siren, known only to Crowstar, none of the three apprentices she had survived. Everyone knew that Dustfoot wasn't an enemy they wanted. ... Ashpelt was just like her mate, Sootpelt, kind to those she knew. Although she was deeply loved by her Clan, she was still quite dangerous. With her kits coming soon, Ashpelt wasn't one to be messed with lightly. Cottonfur Don't be bogus, be bubbly! 21:18, March 10, 2013 (UTC) ---- (Nice characterizatin thar) Leafpaw shook out her soft black pelt, and blinked her eyes around camp. She saw many of the warriors, she flicked her tail, watching. ... Flarepaw stretched out her paws, and yawned. ''I wonder what my mentor is doing with me today, I hope it's something awesome. '' 22:07, March 10, 2013 (UTC) ---- Hollyfire smiled and was padding back to her den where she would start to dry the herbs. 23:30, March 10, 2013 (UTC) ---- Flarepaw sat down, and licked her fur, waiting for her mentor. 17:03, March 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- (Thanks :3) Crowstar stared at Dustfoot, her icy blue eyes flashed. ... Dustfoot returned Crowstar's stare and padded over to Flarepaw. "Come on." Her yellow eyes stared, unwavering, at the small apprentice. "Today we are going hunting...for birds." Cottonfur Don't be bogus, be bubbly! 20:04, March 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- Flarepaw stared at her mentor, then asked, "Birds? Awright! But can I hunt a squirrel if I see one? The last one got me with it's mouse-brained floofy tail, and I want payback." 20:49, March 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- Dustfoot gave a curt nod, not really caring, but satisfied that her young apprentice whats revenge. "Of course you can get a squirrl. However, the main forcus for today shall be birds." Dustfoot mewed and flicked her apprentice in the nose with her tail. Cottonfur Don't be bogus, be bubbly! 21:00, March 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Right, birds!" Flarepaw mewed in excitement. 21:04, March 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- Dustfoot snarled with distaste at the excitement and padded out into the forest. Cottonfur Don't be bogus, be bubbly! 21:09, March 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- (lol your siggie says otherwise) Flarepaw was oblivious to her mentors distaste, and followed her into the forest. 21:31, March 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- Dustfoot's eyes sparkled for a moment and Darkwhisker instantly followed behind them, her eyes glowed momentarily. "Thanks for joinin' us, Darkwhisker." Dustfoot purred and kept walking, Darkwhisker trailing behind. Cottonfur Don't be bogus, be bubbly! 21:35, March 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- Flarepaw was confused at Darkwhisker, and she mewed, "I didn't know Darkwhisker was joining us." 21:37, March 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Just for today." Dustfoot purred and stopped walking next to a tall oak tree. Cottonfur Don't be bogus, be bubbly! 21:39, March 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Oh, okay." Flarepaw mewed, and stopped when her mentor did. 21:41, March 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- Dustfoot looked up the tall tree, then glanced down at Flarepaw. Her eyes started glowing. "See that bird up there? Go try and catch it." She mewed. Cottonfur Don't be bogus, be bubbly! 21:44, March 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- Flarepaw looked up, and said, "Hm, okay, I don't see why not, we are hunting after all~" she jumped into the tree, carefully crawling her way up to the bird. 21:47, March 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- Dustfoot's eyes stopped glowing, a look of confusion replacing it. "No one has ever done something like that before." She murmured to herself. Cottonfur Don't be bogus, be bubbly! 16:54, March 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- Flarepaw carefully made her way to the bird, she looked down at the ground, and waved her tail. She watched as the bird looked around. She froze, waiting for her chance. 16:58, March 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- Dustfoot watched Flarepaw with careful eyes, thinking that maybe if she yelled at the bird, it would take off and Flarepaw would chase after it and fall. Cottonfur Don't be bogus, be bubbly! 17:00, March 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- Flarepaw just watched the bird curiously, then pounced, pinning the bird, and killed it swiftly, the branch shook a bit. Flarepaw stayed still as it shook, and looked down, and called, "I got it!" 17:03, March 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- Dustfoot frowned. ''Maybe I should keep this apprentice around a little longer. ''She thought and gave a small smile. "Good job." She called. Cottonfur Don't be bogus, be bubbly! 17:04, March 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- Flarepaw grabbed the bird, and precariously made her way down to the lower branches, and landed on the grass. 17:05, March 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- Dustfoot sniffed and said, "Let's go back to camp." Cottonfur Don't be bogus, be bubbly! 17:08, March 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- Flarepaw nodded, "Okay!" she mewed. 22:55, March 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- Dustfoot turned around and trotted back to camp, Darkwhisker close behind her. Cottonfur Don't be bogus, be bubbly! 22:57, March 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- Flarepaw followed her, looking around curiously. 22:58, March 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- Dustfoot reached camp, sat down, and looked around without interest. Cottonfur Don't be bogus, be bubbly! 22:59, March 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- Leafpaw sat beside the medicine cat den. While Flarepaw walked into the apprentices den after placing the bird on the fresh kill pile. 23:26, March 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- Crowstar climbed up onto Highstone and looked out over her Clan. "All cats old enough to kill gather at Highstone for a Clan meeting." She called, her beautiful voice ringging through the camp. Cottonfur Don't be bogus, be bubbly! 02:24, March 16, 2013 (UTC) ---- Flarepaw walked out of the apprentices den, and sat down, Leafpaw looked up at Crowstar. 02:28, March 16, 2013 (UTC) ---- Crowstar gave a beautifully scary smile. "Today is the Gathering with EtherClan, LarkClan, and BirchClan." She began. "I will be taking Darkwhisker, Dustfoot, Flarepaw, and one other cat that you all can fight over for." She called and smirked. "Enjoy." Cottonfur Don't be bogus, be bubbly! 02:32, March 16, 2013 (UTC) ---- Flarepaw looked excited, while Leafpaw just stared straight ahead. 02:34, March 16, 2013 (UTC) ---- Crowstar rolled her eyes. "And Leafpaw and Hollyfire, of course." She added. "Have fun fighting over the spot!" She called and walked away. Cottonfur Don't be bogus, be bubbly! 02:35, March 16, 2013 (UTC) ---- Leafpaw didn't react, while Flarepaw just watched the other cats. 02:37, March 16, 2013 (UTC) ---- Dustfoot looked smug about getting to go to the Gathering. Cottonfur Don't be bogus, be bubbly! 02:39, March 16, 2013 (UTC) ---- Leafpaw stretched out her paws, and sat down again. While Flarepaw flicked her tail in anticipation. 02:41, March 16, 2013 (UTC) ---- Duskheart walked to the camp entrance. Music means everything�� 00:41, March 19, 2013 (UTC) ---- Rainclaw sat down and watched his clanmates. He really wanted to attend the gathering. Jade fire 18:29, June 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Cheer up Rainclaw you'll go next moon!" Sparrowfeather mewed cheerfully as he padded towards him. .... "I wanted to go to the gathering mama!" Sedgekit whined. "You will once you become apprentices!" Otterheart mewed as she stroked her tail over Sedgekits head. "But that's in two moons!" Leopardkit complained. --I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 02:12, June 19, 2013 (UTC) ---- Rosepaw walked over to the fresh-kill pile, grabbed a shrew, and sat alone by a rose bush. 20:18, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Clans owned by Cotton Category:CMP